Just another Memory
by asami357
Summary: Life is just another memory once your gone. Love's just another memory until you feel it again...frienship? Something so strong that it could break you. But it's not just a memory Edward...it's a life time of happiness. So don't forget me..." Stacy OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Just another Memory_**

Dawn rose up into the sky like death pursuing an old man's life, her peach fingers clawing over our blood infested world. It was winter here in Boston, Massachusetts and as far as I could tell, this winter was going to be just another memory for next year.** Because that's just the way life is…** A blue jay fluttered over my blonde-topped head, singing it's well known song. I smiled thoughtfully when another flew by, this time red. "Heehee, I guess opposites attract after all," I muttered, clamping numb fingers around the seat. My weary chocolate eyes, the bags under them still obvious, eyed every person at the park, narrowing with each couple I saw.

One pair were sitting in the grass on a blanket**,** eating ice cream. The girl was pretty. A waterfall of thick brown cascaded to her delicate shoulders, her perfectly white teeth shining at her man. The boy couldn't help but grin back like an idiot, his soft green eyes crinkling at the corners while his perfect cheeks and nose turned red from embarrassment. I tried to smile but failed miserably. This wasn't fair. Here I was, alone in one of the greatest times in Boston at a park, watching mournfully as couples made googly eyes and sighed with love. It was sickening.

"This is pathetic, I'm going back home," I grumbled, staring at the ground defeated. Getting into my normal long stride, I made my way across the field into the nearby woods, mumbling on about how stupid I was for thinking I'd find someone at a park.** I can't believe I, Stacy Carson, was this desperate! To go find my soul mate at the park, then pulling a Jacob Black, and just like him, coming back with nothing. How lame! What next, is Bella gonna have a baby in my office? Good grief!**

The crackled sound of twigs and brush against my feet walked across the wood's floor, not giving me the silence I was so desperate for. Only a girl who was so insanely in love with her sister's boyfriend would go to a park to get over him, to find someone new. And I was that girl. Kevin's beautiful face, blue eyes sparkling and dirty brown hair swaying in an unknown breeze, popped into my head. I took in a shaky breath, my heart accelerating at abnormal pace, thunking almost angrily within me. Maybe I WAS the Jacob of my life, with my sister as Edward and Kevin as Bella. Because I'm sure that if I met the said pack heir right about now, we'd both be able to relate to this bone crushing feeling on the inside.

No, bone crushing would be _merciful child's play _compared to this pain, this hunger. My feet went up tempo, going a little faster….and faster…and faster until I was in a blown out run, breath coming in at wild gasps. Leaving them, him behind was right thing to do, I knew that…but that doesn't mean I wish I was wrong. The coldest sun rose over my head, dappling the leaves a murky white. White, the color of purity and innocence, of completeness. A sure sign that even in the woods I didn't belong.** Ugh, I'm such a drama queen. I might as well jump into an oldies movie and become the Cindy Lue of the whole damned thing.**

But as I thought this, at that precise moment, everything I once knew and thought changed. Like a time bomb going off inside my brain, everything that I thought was real was fake and everything that was fake was real. "…Oh my god…" Time never seemed less insignificant than it did now as I locked all my muscles in place, all my joints. And my life never seemed more odd than it did now as my mouth went from it's scowl to a flat line on my pale face. And God had never been so cruel till now as I stared into the honey soft eyes of Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, maybe I was seriously overreacting to my star-crossed romance crisis. Not that it was star-crossed because Kevin didn't even love me back. But there are fine lines between heart broken time bomb of destruction to hallucinating about gorgeous vampire extraordinaire Edward Cullen standing less than fifteen feet away from my suddenly sick body. My throat was suddenly dry, tears filling the corners of my brown eyes as I stared. This was just too cruel for words.

Edward stared back, his body as still as a marble statue. Gorgeous, breath-taking, and above all else, not real. I could sense the cool calamity he obviously composed in contradiction to my body's automatic position to sprint for my life if I had to. Adrenaline exploded through my veins, making my skin twitch and my eyes shake. Even though my mind knew I was in no danger- he showed no kind of hostility to make me think otherwise- my body was ready for do or die.

**Just like the animals in Breaking Dawn. They all fled the water when he went snorkeling.**

My legs shook with the urge to run, but I kept them grounded. His stare wasn't even directed at me, but more through me, like he was staring into my soul. I suddenly felt embarrassed and my face grew hot with blood, thinking he must be reading every thought I was thinking of.

"I'm afraid I can't particularly control that, so please accept my apologies."

Edward's voice was like a wave of scolding water against my skin, leaving me raw and emotional. The leaves that I thought were once golden and shining were now dull and hideous. Neither of us had noticed the change in weather.

The sky that was one sweetly cold was now shrouded by ominous storm clouds, the leaves around our bodies ruffling like menacing cats. A light gust of air tickled the hair against my cheek and I blinked, holding my breath for what I expected.

Edward Cullen was gone. Not that he was ever there in the first place, since I had imagined him. Forcing my noodle legs to stand, my knees wobbled as I attempted a decent strike at walking. I stumbled forward, breathless from what I though was a dream come true. Edward Cullen existed for a few life-altering minutes. Even though he was just a desperate version of what I wanted as an escape, my gut told me otherwise. What if…

What if I wasn't imagining him? What if he really was just here, for whatever reason he had, and I had just ran into him? Again, I felt my chest flutter, forcing me to bite my lip. Don't be stupid, your imagination is not that good. My eyelids fluttered shut, my lips parting as I inhaled.

That's what I needed to do. Sleep, slow breaths. A frosty wind slithered up the back of my shirt, goosebumps rising against my flesh. My phone began vibrate in my pocket, making me gasp in shock. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was my sister.

"What do you need Alex?"

"Oh Stacy! I was wondering I could borrow your white skinny jeans tonight? I'm going over to meet Kev's parents for wedding plans." Ugh, _Kev. _I stole a glance at my legs and sure enough, there the jeans were.

"Sis, I'm kinda wearing them right now. Can't you borrow Kev's sister's pants or something?"

"No! She's like a size three! I'm a size six! Remember?"

"Of course I would remember your pants size because I totally borrow your cloths and never give them back," I drawled, heading my way deeper through the forest. I involuntarily shivered at the onyx color the trees had taken.

"I let you borrow my earrings!" I scowled and rolled my eyes.

"You stole them." Alex heaved a sigh and I could hear Kevin talking on the other end. My heart began to hurt again.

"Whatever, come by around seven after dinner. It'd be good for them to meet the bride's Maid of Honor."

"Uh huh," I muttered, staring ahead but not really seeing anything. I guess that's what happens when you're talking about her marrying the love of your existence. You know, you tend to feel like you want to drop to the ground and kick and throw a fit. But maybe that's just me.

"Anyways, be sure to buy some flowers or something. It'll make a good impression," Alexis said.

"But I'm no-"

"I gotta go Sis! Love you!" I resisted the urge to throw my phone at the trees around me and scream until my blood curdled. No use crying over spilled milk. I thrust my hands into my pockets and continued walking, enveloping myself in darkness that wasn't any different from my heart.

* * *

**So... it's been awhile hasn't it? First off, I just want to say that I'm sorry I disappeared and dropped off the face of the earth. You see... erm... I was in Azkaban right? Don't ask me how I got in there, I just was and I was becoming a well-acquainted with this death-eater named... uhm... Chuck... Morris. Yes, Chuck Morris. He was sad sad fellow, with droopy eyes and a charismatic frown. Well, Chuck turned out to be a millionaire and he had been planning an escape route out of Azkaban for months- he was also in the original wizard war... you know... that one fight. He wasn't completely evil, just sad. And I'm not evil... I only used the Killing Curse on a few unlucky souls... they deserved it I promise. Anyways, we're digging our way out of the tunnels and we're digging and digging and when we're just about to make it into the ocean and swim our way to freedom... we're surrounded by dementors. Luckily, they were nice dementors- preteen dementors if you will who just wanted to cry about how they're boyfriends left them because they were so depressing. Well, we promised to listen to them if they helped us capture the Death Star from Darth Vader (he's my husband- we're going through a hard time). So we're boarding the Death Star and Darth Vader comes in in a drunken stupor talking about how Chuck stole his muffin basket from Luke and Leia on Father's Day. Well, we have no clue what he's blubbering about with that annoying aspirator thing so we tie him up and petrify him with... some magic stuff. And then we flew our pretty little butts out of Azkaban and turned good so we could help Harry Potter defeat Lord Moldyshorts... I mean You-Know-Who. :)**

**- Asami**


End file.
